


Friends Close and Enemies Closer

by xXxClassifiedxXx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Natasha, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Does that about cover it?, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Clint, Omega Steve, Omega Tony, Possessive Behavior, Self-Lubrication, alpha bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxClassifiedxXx/pseuds/xXxClassifiedxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers hasn't had a proper heat in over seventy years due to being frozen and losing his mate. However, Steve still feels like an inadequate mate because he could never give Bucky a child before the serum. But when an assassin called the Winter Soldier appears, Steve will realize that all is not lost and that there is still hope.</p><p>I do not own Captain America or any characters related</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Close and Enemies Closer

**Author's Note:**

> My first A/B/O story! And it's also my first Stucky story.

Captain Steven Rogers. National icon and also an omega. Not uncommon in the world he lives in now. Male omegas are more accepted now than they were in the 40's. Tony Stark for example. Playboy millionaire omega who's mated to a norse trickster god. Sometimes Steve still wonders what it would have been like if Bucky never fell. Would they have has a child? Erskine had assured him that all his illnesses were gone. Steve never got to experience a heat after the serum because when Bucky fell, the bond was lost. Usually, when a bond is severed or altered, the omega suffers from it. Their heats become erratic or just stop altogether.

Steve was no different.

Blinded by the anger of the loss of his alpha, Steve defeated the Red Skull. The rest is history. Hell, it's even in the Smithsonian. Steve had trouble integrating into the world after being brought out of the ice. For one, Bucky was still gone and two, everything was so much different . He had made new friends while adjusting to things. The Avengers. Earth's mightiest heroes, Tony says. There were only two other omegas besides him, Clint and Tony. Everyone else seemed to be alphas which had made Steve edgy at firs, but became good friends with the alphas Sam and Natasha. From the beginning, they'd assured him that they wouldn't mate him should he have a spontaneous heat because he still bore the mating bite; the only thing that reminded Steve that he had a bond once.

Everything had went to hell after Fury's 'death' and disappearance. The Avengers were all in a jumble without the director. Sam, Natasha and Steve took it upon themselves to hunt down the shooter. Natasha more so than the others because she had a history with the one known as the Winter Soldier. They were currently walking in a mall during a lull in their search when Steve smelled... something... familiar.

"Steve? Is something wrong? Natasha was looking at Steve who had stopped and was staring at something that only he could see. But just as soon as Steve tried to locate the source, it disappeared. Disappointed, Steve walked on, answering Nat's question with a short, "It's nothing."

The Winter Soldier, in civilian clothes, felt an odd surge go through his body. He smelled a scent that his mask would have filtered. It was an omega, no different than any other man or woman around him, but the alpha in him responded to it. This omega was his. Shaking his head as if to clear his nose of the sweet scent and went the opposite direction, The omega couldn't be his, there were two other alphas as well, with the omega, Shaking his head once more, the Winter Soldier walked away. His omega was gone.

When Steve caught a whiff of the alluring scent , it was on a mission scouting a left over Hydra base. The scent was stronger as if the source of it was here recently or still was. Steve never considered himself a weak, fragile omega, but he felt vulnerable in more ways than one without the two alpha that always seemed to be with him. Slowly walking forward, there was a room that had an iron door and beyond that door, there was a chair in the middle of the room. Steve didn't know what this room's purpose was but when he went to back away, his bond mark tingled. Turning around, Steve came face to face with the Winter Soldier.

Dressed for combat, though he was no longer of use for that, the Winter Soldier looked menacing with his metal arm glowing in the lowing light. Steve reached back to grab his shield but was slammed against the wall. The Winter Soldier growled, making Steve obediently bare his throat. Steve didn't move as he felt the Winter Soldier nose at his neck. His eyes widened as he was assaulted by the scent up close. This was... Bucky.

"Bucky...Alpha..." Bucky stopped. Bucky lifted his head, responding to his name. He'd regained the majority of his memories and some were mixed up. He knew that Steve went under. The doctors and Zola would taunt him with that before they would freeze him. Steve's uniform collar wouldn't allow Bucky to find the mating mark. Steve looked into Bucky's eyes that seemed to be clearer. Steve felt a warm feeling of safety wash over him. He nuzzled Bucky's neck, breathing in his calming scent.

"Steve. Are...are you... still mine?" Steve huffed, his warm breath tickling Bucky's neck, his brows furrowed.

"Of course I am. I still have my mark. It suppose it's just a scar now, but it's what I had left of you." Bucky brought his right hand up and ran it down Steve's back and rested it on his hip.

"At the mall. When I caught your scent, I smelled two other alphas." Bucky growled. ¨Who are they.¨

"Nat and Sam? They're my friends. The promised me they wouldn't try to mate me if I ever went into heat. I guess I never really had to worry about that, though. I haven't had a heat in a long time." This made Steve sad. Now that his alpha was here, he still couldn't give him a child. Even as he thought this, he was starting to feel feverish and his palms were clammy. Steve drew himself away.

"Bucky... I should go. This was just a scout mission." _I also don't feel well._ By each minute, Steve felt more hot like he would when he'd get sick all those times. There was no fooling an alpha's nos, though. Bucky tensed, his eyes gone dark at the heady scent that was reaching his nostrils.

"Shit. Steve... You need to go." Bucky brought up his long sleeved arm to his nose. "I don't want to hurt you." Steve didn't know what to do. He'd never had a true heat before. All the times when he did have a heat, they were weak and never lasted long. There was a heat shooting down his spine and settling in his stomach and lower regions. Slick was starting to leak from his ass.

"Buck..." Steve tried to walk forward, but his knees buckled. Bucky rushed forward to catch him. An ache had settled in in his ass, an empty feeling. Steve whimpered.

"Bucky.... It's hurts. Oh god.... it's too hot.... too hot." Bucky looked on at Steve as he lay in his arms, whimpering as more slick continued to seep out. All of his instincts screamed at him to push Steve down on his hands and knees and ease his ache. He wasn't going to do it here. Not like some animal. Bucky gathered Steve in his arms, bridal style, and carried him from the forgotten base. He made sure to tuck Steve's head in the crook of his neck so Steve could breathe in his scent. Bucky had no trouble finding Stark tower but had trouble getting into the tower itself. The agents took one look at him and aimed their guns at him. Bucky growled. The idiots were keeping him from helping Steve.

Steve whimpered and Bucky took his attention away from the agents and rubbed his cheek against Steve's. 

"Shhh.... Stevie. These assholes are in my way." The agents saw how the Winter Soldier acted towards the Captain and warily lowered their guns. A woman, a beta, stepped forward.

"Sir. I'm Agent 13. What business do you have with the Captain?" 

"I'm his mate. if you'll excuse me. Stevie is suffering." Bucky didn't like being around the other alphas while Steve was like this. Steve's mark was just a scar now and he didn't have Bucky's scent on him anymore. They stepped out of his way and Bucky continued on. They soon made it to Steve's room. By the time Bucky had set Steve down on the bed, his pants were completely soaked with slick. Bucky carefully removed Steve's shirt, his pants, and then his boxers. Steve was flushed, as was his cock and his eyes were hazy.

With the clothes gone, the scent full on hit Bucky. He crawled over Steve and started kissing and nipping his neck. 

"Get on your hands and knees." Bucky whispered in Steve's ear. Steve complied and rolled over onto his stomach, pushing himself onto his knees and rested his head on his arms, pushing his ass into the air. Bucky growled at the sight. Slick flowed in copious amounts, running onto the backs of Steve's knees. Bucky quickly stripped and draped himself over Steve. Steve cried out at the contact on his heated skin. 

"Steve, you're so wet. I don't even need to prepare you." Bucky rubbed his cock against Steve's entrance, teasing him.

"Do you want it, Steve? Want my cock in your ass, my knot? My come filling you until you can't hold any more?" Steve moaned but Bucky wanted to hear his words. 

"Tell me." Steve seemed to struggle with his words.

"I-I want your knot. I want you to fuck me as many times as it takes to get me pregnant." Steve turned his head and looked at Bucky over his shoulder. Bucky planted both of his hands on either side of Steve's head and pushed in. Bucky groaned at the tight heat surrounding his length and pulled back only to slam the rest of his cock in Steve's ass. Steve whined and pushed his ass up further to greet Bucky's thrusts. Soon, Bucky was bottoming out on each thrust, hitting Steve's prostate each time. Steve panted as his body rocked with Bucky's, his cock getting the friction from rubbing against the bed sheets.

"B-Bucky! I w-want your knot." Each thrust was starting to make Bucky's knot catch on the the rim of Steve's ass. 

"Hold on, Stevie. Just hold on." Bucky could see the swollen bonding glands that were waiting to be bitten. Bucky finally felt his knot was ready and slammed his hips against Steve's ass, burying his knot in the tight heat while at the same time, biting down on the glands where the original mark was, reopening the bond. Steve screamed as he orgasmed and Bucky only bit down harder as Steve's ass milked his hot seed. After he had stopped coming, Bucky removed his teeth and gently maneuvered them without jostling the knot, with Bucky's chest against Steve's back. 

Steve murmured sleepily and Bucky smiled, bringing his metal arm to rest protectively on Steve's stomach where a baby could be soon. Bucky kissed the mating bite and then kissed Steve's cheek, who had already fallen asleep. 

"I love you, Stevie." Bucky then fell asleep, too, to prepare himself for the coming days of Steve's heat.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?  
> Was it okay? I apologize if it wasn't that great. It was a plot bunny, after all. I feel like it should be rated E instead of M but I don't know.


End file.
